Estel
by Estel Peredhil
Summary: Something has happened to Estel and its up to Elrond to save him with help from the human's best friend.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thanks! :
1. Fog on the moors

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Unfortunately.

This is following Cassia and Sio's wonderful interpretation of the Father and son relationship between Estel and Elrond.

Chapter One

_A vale of fog descended over the moor, in the distance a carriage could be heard making its steady progress through the unnatural mists._

_Inside ,a cloaked figure sat calmly smoking a pipe. There was a unnatural light in his eyes, echoing a hidden malice that flooded the beings soul. _

_In his pale hand he held a rusted chain that led to the floor of the cart. A slumped figure could be seen weakly shaking under a coarse sack. _

_Soft sobs broke the silence of the moors and he human on the floor received a sharp hit from a wooden staff as a punishment for the outburst._

_----------------------------------_

"ESTEL!" Legolas awoke, his heart pounding in his head.

Or was it Estel's heart?

The elf couldn't tell.

Pushing himself up in bed he gazed around the room, he was sure there was another being in the room.

Silence

"Hello?" Legolas drew a shaky breath and spoke again.

"I-s anyone there?" The fear in the sylvan elf's voice rose.

Nimbly slipping out of the bed and crossing the room the elf could feel the cold wooden planks creak under his bare feet.

There was someone leaning against the wall. There was a deep unnatural light in the figures eyes, not unlike the ones from his nightmare, Legolas reminisced with horror.

On a closer approach the elf recognised the figure as Ramen; the royal guard from the palace.

Ramen was muttering something almost incomprehensible. Legolas strained his ears and picked up the words.

"leave you friend, He will die." It sounded more of a moan than speech and the shock caused Legolas to back up a few paces.

Ramen collapsed to the floor before him still muttering softly.

Ramen collapsed to the floor before him still muttering softly.

Without further ado Legolas snatched up his cloak and weapons and headed out of the house with the aim of taking the mountain pass to Imladris, The home of his friend.

--------------------------------------------------


	2. Lost and Alone

Lost and Alone

_Aragorn POV_

_Where am I? _

_I stir and gasp as pain washes over me._

_I feel heavy weights bearing down on my limbs._

_Cold metal presses in on my necked making every breath a near impossible task._

_I cannot see._

_Or is it dark?_

_The floor is an icy touch against my skin and the air is thick with malice._

_My head is reeling painfully as I shift in the manacles._

_My clothes are gone and so I shiver in the abyss of blackness._

_There is a liquid on the floor pooling about my weakened form._

_It is blood._

_I dare no think of the wounds it comes from._

_A noise grasps my attention and I lift my head although I cannot find the source._

_Scraping sounds and a burning bright light enters my already hurting mind as I fall into unconsciousness once more._

_--------------------------------------_

_As I come around I see with unabated horror that I am in a dungeon of steel ,covered in my blood._

_I am lost and alone surrounded by spikes that protrude from the walls, brushing and grazing my skin if I chance to move._

_The sound of boots crossing the floor towards me resound in my ears._

_A figure crouches down beside my, dropping white robes stained with ugly black._

_Rough arms drag me into a sitting position, _

_The manacles strain against my neck restricted my breath further._

_Feeling the metal loosening is a small mercy to me, or so it seems._

_Moments later coarse cloth is whisked brusquely over my head, It rubs my half closed wounds and irritates my already bruised skin._

_/It was better without/ I think grimly ._

_They dragged me from my cell and I am frog marched for what seemed like hours but could only be minutes._

_I am carelessly dropped to a marble floor and am left spluttering for any shards of air._

_I hear a sharp gasp within the new room._

_Feet close in around me heightening my sense of claustrophobia and a series of sharp kicks are delivered to my ribs making me curl in on myself desperately. _

_I hear a familiar voice._

_/I'm hallucinating. What have they done to me/_

"_Stop" the voice calls, and my heart leaps around the pain. But falls with horrible realisation._

_Fighting ensues and the voice sounds again, but closer and more desperate. _

_Part of me hopes its only a dream, but part of me knows the worst is yet to come._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_HaHa evil cliffy! _

_I am sorry it's a bit short but the third chapter will hopefully be coming up tonight too._

_I was going to do more in this one but it seemed a great place to cut it off hehe!_


	3. Sacrifice and love part one

Sacrifice and love

_Elrond POV_

_My heart lurches painfully as my son is pulled into the hall and beaten._

_He has wounds, my healer mind tells me._

_The strange white garb he is dressed in is already stained with patches of crimson blood._

"_Stop!" I shout._

_I thrust my way into the brawl and try to reach my son._

_A terrified scream pierces the air._

_It tears my heart that Estel calls for me but I cannot go to him._

"_ADA!" I look toward the thrashing figure of my son as the orcs close in upon him._

_His once joyful eyes are as vacant as a starless night._

_I feel hands close around me and I let myself fall into their arms as I loose sight of my son; my hope._

_As silence descends on the hall a cold voice speaks behind me, however I barely take in the words as I stare at Estel's limp form._

_I think of the times we have shared and of the love we have known._

_I wonder if Estel and I will get out alive. _

_The cold voice sounds again:_

" _I said! What is your choice?" The words ground like rock the my ears._

_However they also sounded soft and enchanting._

_A harsh chuckle reached my ears._

" _Or go to the human and face his fate?"_

_I do not think for a moment but disentangle myself from the guards that hold me still and go to my dear Estel. Thus sealing my fate for what seems like forever in the dark abyss of Cirith Ungol._

_------------------------------------_

_Another irresistible cliffy of sorts! _


	4. Sacrifice and Love part two

Sacrifice and Love (part two)

Note: I don't think this chapter is quite so dramatic but read anyway as it leads up to something good J

song lyrics

/thoughts/

(elvish translation)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone

Save me form the nothing I've become

A soft mumbling filled the metal cell, closely followed by a moan.

Two figures could be seen there.

One was lying, the other sitting with his hands placed lovingly on the sleeping beings head.

"hush, hodo ion nin , im si. (be still my son , I am here)"

Elrond whispered to Estel, who was gradually gaining consciousness.

The human's eyes felt leaden as he tried to pry them open to see his father.

"A-ada?" Estel choked out.

Elrond smiled warmly down at him, thus bringing peace to the ranger's heart.

"mae, ion nin, im si,"

Pain flashed across Estel's features and this alarmed Elrond.

"Why?" Aragorn muttered hoarsely after a while

"why did you come? I was a fool to get caught and now you will die for that"

Silence reigned for some time as Elrond stared morosely at his foster son.

A calm but heart broken whisper reached Aragorn's ears.

"because I love you my son"

Elrond pulled Aragorn, who weakly protested, up into a sitting position resting against the elderly elf.

Admitting defeat and allowing his weary body to rest against that of his father's the human began to shake softly.

Wrapping his stained robes around the frozen form,

Elrond hugged his child to him.

"I feel ill Ada"

"Iston ( I know) Estel"

Aragorn sniffed as a smooth hand brushed the tears of physical pain and torture form his eyes.

In that comfort the ranger drifted into an uneasy sleep.

--------------------------------------------

As the elf lord also allowed slumber to slip over him four black figures crept silently into the room……

------------------------------------------

Mwahaha! I have the next bit all ready to be posted but you can all be tormented by the cliffy before I give you that. Lol

laughs evily


	5. Stolen

Stolen

Screaming deceiving

And bleeding for you

And you still wont hear me

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

_Aragorn POV_

_Hands grasp me amongst my dreams, _

_Smothering me with evil._

_I feel my mouth ache in a ruthless iron grip._

_A hot liquid pours down my throat causing my chest to burn with pain._

_I can muffled voices behind me as I slip into blackness and back._

_Is this a dream? _

_I'm not sure anymore,_

_Suddenly the world has no floor,_

_I have ripped from my tether _

_And I'm falling forever._

_Blows rain down upon my already bruised body._

_My wounds are gaping once more_

_As I feel stolen once more._

_---------------------------------_

"Kill them! I'm not interested in your personal affairs Saruman!

Willingly did I supply the means to capture them ,

But they are useless and you are here to do MY bidding!

See that you do not forget that!"

Saruman flinched under his master's powerful anger.

He began to garble desperately.

"m-my lord! They are from the elf haven, Rivendell!

This an elf and a human sire!"

The stone globe heated, blistering the wizard's pale fingers.

"you think you have found the heir of Isildur?"

Sauron's voice was thick with scrutiny and mocking.

Saruman swallowed.

"It could be, my lord"

A low hiss echoed around the room.

"Yes, well done my noble servant.

Bring the human to me."

There was a pause.

"Kill the elf"

Saruman looked deeper into the seeing stone as if searching for something.

" How? Sire"

A laugh filled the hallway that Sucked all life away with it's Malice.

Sauron's voice replied in a quiet and sly manner.

"Use the elf as bait so the human confesses all. Then you will break him!"

A cruel smile spread across the wizard's lips.

"It will be done, sire"

With that he slipped a black cloth over the palantir.

It was time to act.

----------------------------------------

_Elrond POV_

_I awake with a sudden jump._

_Something has changed, there is more evil in the air._

_It is suffocating and makes me feel lost and alone._

_Nervously I move my hand to my face, It is as cold as snow._

_My fingers recoil and reach for Estel._

_My hand grasps only air, I realise with terror, _

_My son isn't there._

_--------------------------------------_

_Immobilised by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears._

_**----------------------**_

_**Please keep the reviews coming your all amazing!**_

_**:-)**_

_**hehe another cliify**_

_**p.s Please let me know if you cant read the fancy writing.**_


	6. Death ends us all

Death ends us all

The morning brought a biting cold into the air,

A lonesome figure wandered amongst the wayward rocks that made up Cirith Ungol.

Above the vast plains of Gondor the sun could be seen rising in the west, before it broke of into the stormy blackness that covered Mordor.

Screams of agony met the sharp ears of the elf as a breeze reached him tousling his green robes.

Lips tightened as the being frowned and headed towards the noise.

"I'm coming Mellon nin" he whispered.

The elf sank into the shadows as iron gates scraped open revealing a small army of Orcs carrying a struggling figure and the limp form of an elf.

-----------------------------------

_Aragorn POV_

"_What have you done to him?" I yell at my captors, all thought of brutal punishment disregarded._

_I watch as the bind the still form of my father._

_A whip is lashed across my back,_

_, exposing the bone._

_Blood runs down my fever pale skin like crimson tears._

_/Ada come back/_

_I feel ropes wrap around my body and pull tighter; I thrash against the restraints,_

_Trying to throw them off._

"_He's dead little human" several Orcs snicker._

"_No, please no." _

_I watch helplessly as they ruin my father's still body, why can't they let the dead sleep?_

_Cruel implements are brought out as they bind him to a blood stained boulder._

_They move towards me, trying to pull away I shift in my bonds._

_I see a knife brought close against my face and see locks of my hair fall away from my head._

"_As a present for you dead daddy" I'm told._

_I feel ill._

_The shaking comes back to me as the tears sting in my eyes._

_Letting myself fall into the Orcs arms with no hope left in the world for me,_

_I sink into nothingness. _

_--------------------------_

_Legolas POV _

_/Mellon Nin/_

_I saw them torture you, I saw you go._

_Let me follow you if I can. _

_Dearest Estel._

_There is an unrecognisable figure bound painfully to a boulder._

_The essence of his life is fading; I need not be a healer to tell that much._

_In his hand there is a lock of bloody brown hair clenched tightly, the only sign of awareness in the being._

_I realise with horror who the mystery figure is, and know now for certain the hair is my friends._

_/Lord Elrond, wake up/_

"_Wake up" _

_I shake the elf lord._

_He needs a healer._

_All I can give him is a sense of elvendom, so that is what I must give._

_For Estel._

_I hope my friend knows that his father is not dead, as it would tear him up if that is what he thought._

_I feel a cold touch upon my hand._

"_L-Legolas?" _

_I smile and nod at my friend's father, I hope I can say he will be alright._

_But Elrond's forehead feels hot beneath my fingers,_

_A sign he has multiple wounds I know not how to handle._

"_y-you have to go to Estel, L-legolas" Elrond choked around his words._

_I feel the tears burn in my eyes. _

"_Legolas, Lasto! Innas! (Listen! You have to!)" _

_Sounds reach my ears. Something or someone is coming._

_Estel's father chokes again._

"_Legolas, go!"_

_Weak hands push me away and I unwillingly turn to leave._

_An elf lord's counsel is not to be ignored, I reason._

_Marching. _

_I think how this will break the lord Elrond's children._

_I will have the death of an elf lord, no, I correct myself._

_A father's death on my head and the death of a family._

"_I have to save you!" I say._

_Elrond sighs._

"_Save me by saving him, now go!"_

_The voices are closer now, _

_Forcing myself to leave was the hardest thing I have ever done and as I reach the crest of the rocky hills, I turn in dismay._

_I cannot see Elrond now, but I can hear his once smooth voice as he screams roughly to me. _

_As he is taken away never to be returned again._

_-------------------------------_

Aragorn awoke, shivering and crying in a heated cell.

He tried to remember what had happened.

He remembered being taken out of Cirith Ungol and pulled by Orcs across the vast expanse of Emyn muil between Cirith Ungol and Barad dur.

He was alone.

"A-ada?"

He remembered.

His father wasn't there, he was dead. The Orcs had killed him and that figure,

Pain ripped through the humans mind forcing out all memory save for hurt.

His body thrashed painfully as heat washed through his frozen limbs as he thawed unnaturally.

Aragorn wretched and pushed himself onto his hands so he was facing the floor, his hair dangling like dewdrops about his face.

He choked around every breath, pain rushed down his throat causing him to wretch again.

This time nausea followed and the shaking human vomited onto the iron flooring.

Breathing in short gasps; Aragorn fell backwards and collapsed to the stone rendering him unconscious.

--------------------------------

Morning came and passed, or so it seemed in the eternal darkness of Mordor.

Still Aragorn lay unmoving save for a small tremor in his body occasionally.

A hatchway somewhere above the human opened and foul faces peered inside.

"He still sleeps, my lord" harsh voices echoed as the Orc spoke.

Another, softer voice sounded.

"Good, the eye wishes to see him now. Take him there"

A chain ladder fell down from the hatch and two Orcs clambered down into the heated torture cell.

Between them they pulled the still form away through the ceiling.

--------------------------

The air in the corridor above the cell was bitingly cold and Aragorn's fever hot skin registered the change immediately.

He whispered groggily, pushing himself into the hallucinated robes of his father.

"Ada. Why is it cold?"

The foul being sneered and dug his nails into Aragorn's pale skin, drawing blood.

At length the group reached a large steel door with an eye etched upon it,

Dropping the human down to the floor, the Orc pulled out a matching key and thrust it into the door.

When the gateway opened with a long moan Aragorn was kicked inside causing the human to come round and groan in agony.

After being pulled up a flight of stairs the two Orcs rushed hurriedly of but Estel was do far gone to care about what this could mean.

--------------------------------

Sauron looked from the shaking human to the Maia that stood opposite him.

"You think this is the heir of Isildur?" came the incredulous hiss .

Saruman flinched.

"yes, it could well be, he travels with elves and there is something about him I sense.I am sure of it your highness."

Sauron turned his scrutiny on the small wreck of a human before him.

Aragorn squirmed in pain as Sauron's eye bored into him.

Nausea washed over him and once again he choked painfully as his breathing became more laboured.

"STOP!" he screamed, all thought of consequences lost.

Sauron gazed again at Saruman.

"He is weak" the dark lord stated simply.

"Next time you wish to show me something do not force it upon me fool! This scum here is nothing to me! You promised me greatness!"

Saruman shifted uneasily.

"He took a long time to break to this point, sire. He was with me for a year before-"

"I do not care for your life story Saruman! Bring me the ring or nothing! And take your little human pet away from me unless you wish me to kill you both slowly."

Saruman turned on his heel pulling Aragorn with him. He ran as a coward from the face of Barad Dur and fled Sauron's anger.

-----------------------------

_Aragorn POV_

_Pain._

_I feel it now more than ever._

_Evil, everywhere._

_What is the point of fighting on in a meaningless cause against such malice?_

_My mind is awash still with the presence of Sauron, it takes hold of me._

_I never saw it, but still I fear the great eye._

_Let me go, I want to die._

_How I wish I could forget,_

_The places I have been,_

_I want to wipe the slate clean,_

_I want to forget the things I've seen,_

_The things I've heard._

_I want to forget this world._

_I don't want to remember the people I've met the things I know,_

_The endless show._

_My time is over here,_

_I'm full of fear._

_I want to fall asleep and not wake up._

_-Lemming_

_-----------------------------_


	7. Waking up to a different place

Elrond POV

I awake as my eyes flutter open in the breeze, there is an odd feeling here.

But not altogether unfamiliar.

Estel.

I feel he is connected with this place somehow.

Pushing myself into a sitting position I gaze around, it is surprisingly Elven here.

A short figure bustles into the room carrying bandages and medicines of various potencies.

"Ah! Your awake" she says to me "That is good, we worried for a moment master Elf, and we really did!"

The female pressed a glass of silvery liquid into my hands.

"Drink" she instructs me.

I do as she says, reminiscing on the oddities of taking orders form a human.

"Where am I?"

The lady smiled at me.

"Of course" she exclaims "cannot expect you to remember much can we? You are in Gondor"

I choke in shock.

"M-minas T-tirith?" I stutter.

The lady nods.

"Why the shock, master elf?"

I groan and choke further.

The lady healer pulls my body up and, tilting my head back she pounds me forcefully on the back.

My eyes water as I splutter in her arms, yelping in fear and shock as my stomach empties itself into a tactfully placed bowl.

I feel her hands run up and down my back as my breathing eases again.

Although, sparks of pain are still flashing in my mind as she lowers me back on to the soft mattress.

"W-what happened?" I moan.

She presses a glass of water to my lips and I sip gratefully as she recounts the events of how I arrived here.

I wonder for a moment why Gondorian soldiers where wandering in Emyn Muil but think nothing of it.

"My name is Ioreth" she tells me "I am the head healer here, second only to the warden."

I look towards her.

"Have you my son here?"

Ioreth frowned.

"No, master elf, we do not. You where the only one that was found."

I sigh; I miss Estel, my home and the rest of my family.

I barely register Ioreth speaking again.

"Master Elf? I said there is one that knows of you here, he is the grey wanderer. Mithrandir some call him. He asked to be fetched when you awoke. I shall summon him for you."

True to her word no less than half an hour later, a flustered looking Wizard follows Ioreth at a brusque pace.

As he smiles to me I notice the lines of strain around his eyes as the false mirth does not quite reach his eyes the way it would normally.

Pulling up a chair beside my bed, Gandalf reaches out and takes one of my pale hands.

He gently rubs it and some colour returns.

I close my eyes and feel a rough, but warm hand settle upon my forehead.

The comfort is immense and far from anything I remember from the past days, the warmth spreads through my body and I know what Gandalf is doing as he pushes life back into my weak form.

After a while, he breaks the healing silence.

"I almost thought we had lost you there my friend."

I force my eyes to open, the effort it took I'm sure was not lost on the Maia as his hand tightens slightly upon mine.

"How bad was my condition when I returned?" I ask him softly.

Gandalf allowed a slight grimace to cross his face.

"Quite, you were poisoned and left to die quite obviously. You had multiple wounds to the chest and were shaking uncontrollably."

I look up at Gandalf.

"Were you there?"

The wizard nodded. I feel comforted that I was healed in safe hands.

"Estel" I murmur quietly. Gandalf knows what I ask without anymore description.

"No, my friend, we have not found him. Patrols are searching the borders of Mordor as we speak. That is all we can do for now Elrond."

A single tear forms in my eye and Gandalf wipes it away gently.

"Mellon Nin, I did not say hope was lost. I just stated that he is not here yet"

"Iston, Hannon le, Mellon Nin (I know thank you me friend)"

Gandalf covers my eyes with his worn hand.

"Sleep my friend, we will speak tomorrow." He whispers just loud enough for me to hear.

-------------------------------

Legolas headed morosely in the direction of the looming tower ahead of him.

He twitched nervously and thought how much he did not wish to go any closer, but the thought of Estel being caught in there drove him on.

The elf's sharp eyesight detected a figure feeling from the tower.

/I do not blame him / he though grimly.

However it was what the figure was pulling along behind him that caught Legolas' attention.

A limp form could clearly be seen behind the fleeing figure, being pulled violently through the dirt and rocks.

Legolas notched his bow already knowing that what he feared was true.

Sighting in on the running being was hard as he needed to avoid hitting the body behind.

The arrow released from the bow and span through the air, burying itself deeply into the fleeing figure.

Legolas watched as it collapsed to the rocky ground on top of the other being.

Without pausing for another moment the elf rushed forwards and stopped suddenly as he reached the two beings.

"Saruman" Legolas muttered.

Pushing the wizard of the ranger Legolas took in the injured and broken form of his friend.

He saw with alarm that Estel wasn't breathing for a moment before the human's lungs crashed back into life sending Estel into a choking fit.

Legolas panicked and pulled Estel from under the dark wizard and held the choking form against him.

The elf's eyes stung as tears reached his eyes.

"Mellon nin"

As small moan reached Legolas' sharp ears. Small mumbling sounds formed around the coughs and gasps.

"L-legolas?"

The Sylvan elf just smiled as Aragorn passed back into darkness once more.

--------------------

Aragorn awoke and groaned so softly that not even an elf could detect it.

Gradually shifting were he lay the human became aware of a fire burning not to far away from him,

The mouth-watering scent of bacon enticed Aragorn even more, because although, he reasoned he was ill it still did not stop a starving Man's hunger.

Sitting up he gazed around.

A cloaked figure was sitting with his back facing him, tending the fire.

A hood was drawn up around the strangers head.

Aragorn groaned in pain again, but this time louder. He realised that from when he was taken away from the eye that he did not remember what had happened, or who he was with.

Sensing he was being watched the being turned around, laughing as Aragorn nearly fell backwards at who he saw before him. But not without placing a steady and calming hand on the Ranger's back.

Aragorn's eyes fogged over and he had problems seeing around the tears that engulfed him.

"You c-came" He stated " I-I thought no-one cared, that's what I was told."

Legolas sighed.

"They lied to you Mellon Nin. I care and your father cares, as does Arwen."

A sharp gasp escaped from Aragorn's mouth and he tried to stand only to be pushed back down again by his friend.

"Ada" The human said simply. "They took him he is dead"

Aragorn's voice cracked.

"A-and now I wish to follow him, let me go with him Legolas"

Legolas just sat sadly,

"I cannot tell you he is alive because we both know it would be a lie, Mellon Nin."

Legolas held out a piece of bacon rapped in a roll but the human took it with little interest.

"You have lost a lot of weight." Legolas observed quietly.

Silence, it ruled until long after the untouched bacon was ice cold.

The elf then pried the roll out of Aragorn's stiff fingers and gently pushed him down to sleep.

Aragorn went without a fuss but sighed softly as he fell into a nightmare ridden slumber.

--------------------

Legolas POV

My mind screams at myself for this, I should have been there.

I see how broken my friend is and wish to cry.

Wish to take away his fear.

/Oh Illuvytar, save him from nothingness/ I pray for hours in similar form.

In the back of my head I know that Estel needs to complete his destiny, but that all seems Obsolete compared to all else.

I place my hand on his fever-pale forehead and he shivers lightly under my cool touch.

Blood seeps through many points in his clothing so I softly pull it back.

I immediately wish I hadn't, there are bruises that have gone deep.

Cuts that are gangrene that I know will form painful scars and reminders in years to come.

He shouldn't have to face that.

He is to young by elven standards.

Picking him up, I stamp out the flames that dance in the moonlight.

I carry him as a father would carry a child who had a bad dream.

Except this was an ongoing nightmare.

I walk for hours and I feel my limbs quiver beneath me, to push and Elf to that stage takes a lot.

I panic.

What if I fall unconscious?

Estel will die!

I cough softly as the sun rises, I hear shouts and horns as a blackness as dark as starless night claims my mind.

The last thing I remember was plummeting to the ground with Estel still in my arms as hands pulled me roughly up from behind and I loose my life line with Estel.

It was over.

--------------------------

Gandalf POV

I watch as a Human was carried up a rocky out crop his arms held by one soldier and his legs by another.

From there he was placed on a fabric stretcher and taken further out of Mordor, I sigh as I gently place two fingers on the side of an elf's temple and rotated them in slow circular movements.

Instantaneously the elf awoke and cried out in shock.

"Shh, its alright." I whisper soothingly. "Im si (im here)"

Legolas sniffed a few times before settling into a comfortable position.

I gently move his head to rest in my grey robes and place my hand on his brow.

His temperature seems normal so I lay him down on a folded cloak not to far of from where Estel is being tended by several soldiers.

I watch as the ranger's wounds are dressed.

The blood has stained his Jacket a dark colour, it tells me his cuts and lacerations go deep.

Sighing I move away and head of on a much-needed walk to think.


End file.
